Le pouvoir d'une feuille de papier
by L'insomnie des etoiles
Summary: As tu déjà eu peur ? demanda Dean à son frère. CHAPITRE 4 enfin en ligne! Fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : _Le pouvoir d'une feuille de papier

_Auteur : _L'insomnie des étoiles (moi)

_Disclaimer : _Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

_Personnages : _Dean et Sam ; John cité

_Spoilers : _épisode 1.16 "Shadow"

_Rating : _PG 13

_Résumé : _"As-tu déjà eu peur ? " demanda Dean à son frère.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Je ne connais pas beaucoup le système scolaire américain donc désolée pour les erreurs ; je serai ravie de les corriger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Dean je vais chercher à manger, tu veux quelque-chose ? demanda Sam à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

-- Des frites, un double cheese et un grand café, répondit son frère. Sam acquiesça et regarda dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-feuilles. Au bout de 10 minutes, il renonça.

-- Je te prends de l'argent !

-- Quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi prendre ma douche ! rétorqua Dean. Sam rigola doucement. Les deux frères faisaient une pause de quelques jours dans la ville de Shenendewa. Faire une pause n'était pas le terme exacte: leur rencontre avec le Deava avait été violente. Extrêmement violente. Sam avait eu des entailles profondes sur le torse et dans le dos. Dean, 3 balafres sur le visage et de multiples plaies sur le ventre. Les blessures mettraient longtemps à cicatriser. Un temps que Sam et Dean n'avait pas. Ils devaient se remettre en route, continuer la chasse aux démons jusqu'à leur rencontre, peut-être finale avec le démon qui avait tué leur mère. Depuis leur confrontation avec le Deava, Sam était plus impatient que jamais. Aussi, fait extraordinaire, c'était lui qui avait protesté quand son frère avait décidé, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, qu'ils feraient une pause de 4 jours dans une petite ville perdue. Fouillant dans la poche du blouson de son frère, Sam prit un billet de 20 $. Pris d'un soudain accès de curiosité, il fouilla discrètement dans le porte-monnaie. Cartes de crédit, quelques pièces, une photo de lui, son père et son frère... Rien d'extraordinaire. Sam soupira doucement, d'un air coupable. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Alors qu'il repliait le porte-feuilles, il remarqua une feuille de papier vert cachée dans la doublure. Intrigué, il la sortit, la déplia. Et sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, le dîner complètement oublié. Des résultats de SATs. Datant de 1997 ; Dean avait 18 ans. Sam ne savait même pas qu'il les avait passés. Il pensait que son frère avait arrêté le lycée 1 an avant le diplôme. A cette époque, John avait demandé à son aîné de l'aider à plein temps dans la chasse. Entre ça et le lycée, le choix avait été facile. Enfin, c'était ce que Sam croyait. Dean adorait plus que tout la chasse aux monstres. Son travail scolaire avait toujours été secondaire : Sam ne l'avait jamais vu faire ses devoirs, ni même étudier pour les examens de fin d'année. Il pensait que Dean s'en moquait. Apparemment, il se trompait. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Sam tressaillit d'étonnement. Son frère avait obtenu 1540. C'était mieux que Sam ; c'était mieux que 99 des étudiants. Ce résultat lui aurait permis de rentrer dans les meilleures universités du pays sans débourser un centime. Sam resta ainsi prostré sur son lit. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand son frère sortit de la salle de bain, suivi par un nuage de vapeur. Voyant son petit frère, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un air inquiet.

-- Sam...? dit-il. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Ses mains tenaient ... "Et merde", songea Dean. Son frère leva la tête. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Larmes de rage ou de tristesse, Dean n'aurait su le dire. Le visage de Sam était impassible, excepté pour un léger tremblement qui agitait ses muscles.

-- Pourquoi ? demanda enfin Sam. Dean soupira d'un air fatigué. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-- Pourquoi quoi ? rétorqua-t-il enfin. Sam ne sut que répondre. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. et bientôt, elles fusèrent.

-- Comment ? demanda-t-il. Comment as-tu continué le lycée ? Quand as-tu eu ton diplôme ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait d'études ? Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Papa est-il au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi ? termina le jeune homme. Maintenant, il était furieux. Dean sourit.

-- Ça fait beaucoup de questions, petit, dit-il gentiment. Son calme énerva d'autant plus Sam.

-- Dean ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant son frère d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-- Ok, ok, fit Dean. On va parler. Mais d'abord, on mange. Alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche pour protester, son ventre gargouilla. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux frères étaient attablés devant des plats chinois à emporter. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, profitant de ce moment pour détendre leurs muscles toujours douloureux. Sam observait son grand-frère. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait la conversation. Il ne pouvait réfréner l'impatience qui montait en lui. Il voulait que Dean lui parle. Et en même temps, il avait peur. Un présentiment lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Les deux hommes terminèrent de manger. Sam lança un regard à son frère. Il s'assit sur le lit contre le mur et croisa les jambes devant lui. Dean resta assis à la petite table de l'hôtel, tête baissée. Alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche, il parla.

-- L'année où j'ai eu 16 ans, la chasse aux démons est devenue vraiment intense. Dean leva la tête et se tourna vers Sam. Tu te souviens peut-être du Vendeur de ténèbres qui nous as attaqués à Noël quand tu étais en 5ème ? Sam acquiesça.

-- La nuit même, continua Dean, c'est un esprit malveillant qui a terrorisé la ville. Nouveau hochement de tête de son petit frère.

-- Toi et papa, vous l'avez détruit, non ? dit-t-il.

-- Exact. Ce que tu ignores peut-être, c'est qu'après ça les attaques de monstres sont devenues extrêmement fréquentes. La journée ils attaquaient les bus, les écoles, les commerces. La nuit, des voitures et des habitations.

-- Je l'ignorais, dit Sam. Bien sur, j'ai remarqué que papa sortait tous les soirs mais je pensais qu'il faisait comme d'habitude ; bière et billard. Dean secoua négativement la tête.

-- Il chassait les démons , corrigea-t-il. Chaque jour et chaque nuit de cette année. C'est pour ça que nous sommes restés si longtemps à Seattle. Pendant presque 1 an, on ne sait pas pourquoi, les démons se sont déchaînés. Papa est resté en espérant que cela avait un rapport avec ce qui avait tué Maman.

-- C'est ce qui t'a poussé à arrêter le lycée, non ? Dean grimaça. Le visage encore enfantin de Sam se tendit.

-- En mars 1996, Papa a été blessé. Un vampire. Tu connais leur grande force ... Il a eu 3 côtes fêlées ; une jambe cassée, des griffures profondes dans le dos... Sam se souvenait maintenant. Dean n'était pas allé en cours pendant une semaine pour remplacer son père.

-- Tu n'es plus allé en cours à partir de ce moment-là.

-- J'ai passé les exam's de fin d'année et j'ai arrêté le lycée, confirma Dean. Sam montra les résultats de SATs.

-- Mais comment as-tu fait pour ...?

-- Le CNED, répondit Dean. J'ai fait ma terminale en prenant des cours par correspondance.

-- Comment ? Je veux dire ... Sam bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. On bougeait tout le temps...Dean regarda son frère. Le jeune homme s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit. Vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging qui lui servaient de pyjama, il ressemblait étrangement au petit garçon dont Dean s'était occupé.

-- Assez de parlote pour ce soir, annonça-t-il.

-- Tu n'as pas fini, Dean, rétorqua son frère d'un air sérieux.

-- Je suis fatigué. Et à ta tête, toi aussi. Sam ne pouvait le contredire. Ils avaient soigné leurs blessures, certes, mais ils étaient loin d'être guéris : les deux hommes avaient eu besoin de points de suture ; ils pouvaient remercier l'entraînement médical imposé par leur père. Deux jours après leur fuite de Chicago leurs blessures restaient douloureuses. Les deux hommes se mouvaient avec précaution, ne voulant pas rouvrir les plaies qui commençaient a peine à cicatriser. Sam soupira.

-- Demain, je veux la suite, ok ? dit-il en pointant son frère du doigt. Il s'allongea avec raideur sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Dean se leva lentement et éteignit la lumière.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1 et _Mr Been_ ne m'appartient pas non plus (ça se saurait !)

_Notes de l'auteur : _

Attention, modifications dans le chapitre 1 (Mais rien de bien grave) :

1- L'attaque du Vendeur de ténèbres s'est produite à Noël et pas à Pâque

2- John a été gravement bléssé en mars et pas en mai

Quelques vulgarités dans ce chap (mais rien de bien méchant) ainsi qu'un peu de violence

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam attendait. Il attendait que le sommeil vienne, redoutant toujours ce moment, effrayé de voir la mort de sa petite amie Jessica dès qu'il rêverait. Alors, Sam restait éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Son frère était tout le contraire. Il posait la tête sur l'oreiller, passait 10 bonnes minutes à se tourner et se retourner sur son matelas pour finir sur le ventre avec la main sur son couteau et s'endormait immédiatement. C'était un rituel qui durait depuis leur enfance et Sam aimait écouter son frère dormir. Les lentes et régulières respirations de Dean apaisaient le jeune homme plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ; le calme sommeil de Dean l'aidait à s'endormir.

Mais pas ce soir. Sam n'entendit pas son frère s'allonger sur son lit ; il ne l'entendit pas se tourner et se retourner dans son lit ; il ne l'entendit pas s'endormir. Et les respirations de Dean étaient loin d'être calmes et régulières. 30 minutes plus tard, Dean ne dormait toujours pas et Sam commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Sans plus attendre, il ralluma la lumière et s'assit en face de Dean. Il essaya de ne pas sursauter à la vue de son grand-frère. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt noir était assis sur le bord de son lit, ses deux pieds nus posés au sol. Légèrement penché en avant, son regard était vague, perdu. Il ne réagit pas quand Sam maintenant très inquiet s'assit à côté de lui. Le temps s'écoula, lentement.

-- Tu as déjà eu peur ? demanda enfin Dean d'une voix douce qui résonna dans le silence. Sam se tendit. La première chose qui lui vint en tête fut l'image de Jessica brûlant vive sur le plafond. Il ne répondit pas ; la question était rhétorique. Dean continua, sa voix toujours aussi calme.

-- Je n'ai jamais eu peur tu sais, jamais. Je suis un excellent chasseur. J'ai survécu à des situations où peu s'en serait sorti ; j'ai combattu et tué des monstres qui feraient peur aux plus endurcis. Et ce, depuis presque 15 ans. Le visage de Dean, totalement inexpressif ne trahissait rien. Sam écoutait, la tête légèrement tournée vers son frère.

-- Et pourtant ce soir là quand il est rentré, j'ai eu peur. La voix de Dean n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il croisa les mains devant lui et se mit à les serrer et les desserrer dans un geste nerveux, angoissé.

-- Dean ? fit doucement Sam. Le jeune homme était terrifié. Il se sentait tellement désemparé. Son frère avait l'air de tellement souffrir...Gentiment, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Sam lui prit la main. A son contact, Dean sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il reprit.

_--Début du FLASH-BACK--_

-- Sam, éteint la télé, fit Dean, assis à la table du salon, un stylo à la main, le nez dans un livre, un cahier ouvert devant lui. T'as pas un livre à lire ? Il adorait _Mr Been_ mais les rires de Sam l'empêchait de se concentrer.

-- J'ai déjà tout lu, rétorqua son petit-frère de 12 ans. Et puis, t'as qu'à aller bosser dans la chambre !

-- Il n'y a pas de bureau dans la chambre ! rétorqua Dean. La famille Winchester était arrivée au mois de novembre à Seattle. L'activité démoniaque était tellement intense que John avait décidé de louer un appartement et de rester le temps que ça se calme. Le seul problème était les deux pièces de l'appartement : les 2 frères dormaient dans la chambre et leur père dans le salon : il était difficile de ne pas se déranger. Malgré cette proximité, Sam n'avait pas caché sa joie à l'idée de rester longtemps dans une ville. Il pouvait enfin se faire des amis sans avoir peur de les perdre à cause d'un déménagement. Dean était lui aussi ravi. Il n'était pas aussi social que son frère mais, et ça il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit encore moins à sa famille, il pouvait enfin réviser ses contrôles sans avoir peur de partir avant de les avoir passés.

-- Sam ! fit Dean alors que le jeune garçon éclatait de rire. Ce-dernier le foudroya du regard.

-- Lâche-moi, rétorqua-t-il. C'est pas ma faute si tu révises toujours au dernier moment ! A ces mots, Dean vit rouge. Ce n'était pas des révisions de dernière minute. C'était un test qu'il préparait tous les jours depuis près d'un mois. Noël approchait et les profs s'en donnaient à coeur joie : devoirs-maison, devoirs sur table... Entre ça, l'aide à son père et le baby-sitting de son petit-frère, Dean ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'adolescent en avait assez. Il se leva brusquement, éteignit la télévision sous les protestations véhémentes et vulgaires de Sam, alla dans la chambre et revint 2 minutes plus tard avec une pile de magazines.

-- Instruit-toi ! dit-il en les jetant sur le canapé.

-- Que...Quoi ? Des pornos ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? T'es vraiment qu'un obsédé doublé d'un connard ! l'insulta Sam en jetant les magazines par terre. Alors que Dean ouvrait la bouche, il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas éteint la télé pour se battre avec son frère. Il se rassit devant son livre et Sam ralluma la télé, diminuant le son et ses éclats de rire. Après le film, le jeune adolescent alla dans la chambre pour "réviser avant de dormir". Dean quant à lui continua son travail scolaire. A minuit, il estima qu'il était prêt ; il rangea ses affaires (et les magazines). Son père n'était toujours pas rentré et il n'avait pas appelé. Le Vendeur de ténèbres qu'il chassait depuis plusieurs jours devait être plus difficile que prévu à tuer. Le jeune homme entra silencieusement dans la chambre, sourit affectueusement à la vue de son frère, endormi sur son lit, un livre de maths sur le visage. Il le rangea et força Sam à se glisser sous les couvertures. Ce-dernier se réveilla à peine, juste assez pour faire ce que son frère lui demandait. Dean éteignit la lumière et s'endormit de suite.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit de verre brisé. Son premier réflexe fut de se tourner vers Sam. Il continuait à dormir, complètement inconscient de se qui se passait. Mais que se passait-il ? Dean se leva avec en main, cela avait été son second réflexe, le couteau qu'il avait toujours sous son oreiller.

-- Papa ? appela-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

-- Et merde, fit son père. Sa voix venait de la cuisine. Dean soupira de soulagement. Il posa le couteau sur la table, entra dans la cuisine.

Son père était debout, les mains appuyées contre l'évier. Il était totalement immobile, le dos tourné à son fils et respirait difficilement. Dean remarqua une bouteille brisée au sol, un liquide brun se mêlant aux éclats de verre. Les épaules de John tremblaient légèrement. Il se retourna, s'appuyant lourdement sur l'évier derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Dean sut tout de suite qu'il avait bu. Cela lui arrivait assez régulièrement ; c'était pour son père un moyen d'évacuer le stress et les responsabilités qui allaient avec la chasse aux monstres : stress du combat, responsabilité des vies humaines en jeu ... Le boulot était souvent très difficile, toujours horrible, et John, malgré une force de caractère hors du commun avait lui aussi besoin de décompresser. Alors il allait dans les bars, jouait au billard, buvait quelques bières, discutait avec des gens dont l'unique préoccupation était de savoir si la jaune rentrerait dans le trou et si la bière était fraîche. Dean supposait que cela l'aidait à ne pas faire de cauchemars la nuit : se souvenir qu'en dehors des monstres et des gens qui souffraient et souvent mouraient, il existait une vie. Le jeune homme comprenait ce besoin : lui-même adorait pour se détendre aller se mesurer au billard avec des personnes qui se croyaient plus expérimentées qu'un gamin de 16 ans...Et qui déchantaient bien vite.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent et Dean le sentit immédiatement. Quand on père rentrait et qu'il était saoul, il allait dormir et se réveillait le lendemain comme si de rien n'était, prêt à reprendre ses recherches sur les monstres et autres créatures. Plusieurs choses inquiétaient Dean : tout d'abord, son père n'avait pas appelé pour prévenir que sa journée de chasse était terminée et qu'il sortait et rentrerait tard. Ensuite, il avait des traces visibles de bagarre sur son visage : sa lèvre inférieure saignait et son arcade sourcilière avait doublée de volume, ainsi que sa pommette droite. Son père n'engageait jamais -jamais- de bagarres dans les bars : c'était le meilleur moyen pour se faire repérer par les forces de l'ordre, ce que les Winchester évitaient le plus possible. Enfin, chose la plus inquiétante, John avait essayé, sans succès, d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de ce que Dean supposait être du whisky. Et ça, cela ne lui plut pas. Son corps se tendit imperceptiblement.

-- Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder ? demanda John. Sa voix était pâteuse. Tu veux ma photo ? Oh non ; aide-moi plutôt à ouvrir cette jeune demoiselle qui va me tenir compagnie pour la nuit, tu veux ? demanda-t-il en tendant une autre bouteille, de vodka cette fois, à son fils. Dean ne savait comment réagir.

-- Papa, tu sais bien que tout ce que va te faire cette jeune demoiselle c'est te donner une gueule de bois, dit-il un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-- Je t'ai dit de m'aider à ouvrir cette bouteille ! rétorqua John en s'avançant vers Dean. Il vacilla., commença à tomber. En un éclair, son fils fut à ses côtés, les deux bras sous ses aisselles, le retenant tant bien que mal, l'aidant à s'asseoir par terre le dos aux placards. Il semblait dans un état catatonique. Dean pensa qu'il était sûr de le laisser là. Il déplia le canapé du salon et revint vers on père, s'accroupit en face de lui.

-- Allez papa, c'est l'heure de dormir. Il lui semblait étrange de dire ça à son père. Mais il s'occupait de Sam depuis son enfance ; et même s'il était bizarre de faire la même chose avec son père, il savait quoi faire. John grogna et refusa l'aide que son fils lui proposait. Il s'appuya par terre, la bouteille toujours à la main et replia les jambes sous lui, dans un visible effort pour se mettre debout. Il retomba lourdement au sol.

-- Papa...fit Dean en lui prenant le bras.

-- Laisse-moi ! D'un bras, John repoussa son fils. Dean ne l'écouta pas. Il prit son père par le bras et essaya de lui faire lâcher sa bouteille. Son père se débattit. Ses gestes devinrent moins contrôlés, plus violents...Dean ne vit pas la bouteille de vodka s'abattre sur sa tempe. Et après ça, il ne vit plus rien du tout...

_--Fin du FLASH-BACK--_

_**A Suivre ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **v_oir chapitre 1

**_Notes de l'auteur:_** Chose promise, chose due, je suis en vacances alors je me remets à écrire (enfin!) d'où la présence de ce chapitre.

Encore une chose: **Merci infiniment à tous le**s lecteurs et particulièrement à Deanvica, Gibi, Poudre de crapaud et Servilus. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus!

Et merci à Tilly qui m'a aidée à mettre certaines de mes idées en place. Thanks a lot Tilly !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deux hommes assis dans une chambre à 1 heure du matin. L'un est assis sur un lit, tendu, les cheveux dans les yeux, cachant des larmes qui refusent de tomber. L'autre marche de long en large dans la petite pièce. Chaque geste est un effort, chaque mouvement une douleur. Ses poings seraient serrés s'il en avait eu la force.

Pourquoi avait-il raconté cette histoire à Sam? Il s'était juré de toujours se taire. Sam avait déjà assez de choses à gérer; il n'avait pas besoin des fantômes de son frère. Un poids s'abattit soudain sur les épaules de Dean. Dieu qu'il était fatigué! Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. Et quand donc ses yeux s'étaient-ils fermés? Il se sentait vaciller; il ne pouvait plus bouger; l'épuisement le terrassait. Il se sentit tomber, puis deux bras qui le retiennent, le soutiennent.

-- Je te tiens, je te tiens, souffla Sam. Dean se sentit manoeuvré, sentit son frère qui le faisait asseoir sur le lit, l'aidait à s'allonger. Dean voulut protester; il n'était plus un enfant! Mais rien que l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche lui sembla insurmontable. Il laissa Sam s'activer autour de lui, soulever gentiment sa tête, glissant un oreiler sous lui. Dean voulait juste faire le vide, tout oublier...Il ralentit sa respiration, essayant de retrouver le calme qui le caractérisait. Il sentit une couverture se poser sur lui. Il la repoussa dans un geste incontrôlé.

-- Trop chaud, murmura-t-il, sa gorge sèche rendant sa voix rauque.

-- Dean? fit Sam doucement. Il pouvait comprendre l'épuisement de son frère; c'était probablement plus émotionnel que physique. Mais s'il avait de la fièvre...

-- Je ne suis pas malade, affirma Dean. A se demander qui était le médium.

-- Tu es épuisé, rétorqua Sam gentiment.

-- J'vais bien, fit doucement Dean.

Sam décida de le laisser tranquille; Son frère n'en pouvait déjà plus, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il s'assit sur l'autre lit mais ne put rester immobile bien longtemps. Il se releva et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, mimant inconsciemment les gestes passés de son frère. Il réfléchissait. Tellement de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête; tellement de sentiments contradictoires, tellement d'amour pour son frère et de rage contre son père...Il n'en revenait pas que John ait pu frapper Dean. Son père, l'une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus (même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses idées) avait frappé la personne que Sam aimait le plus au monde. Et cela le révoltait. Comment avait-il osé? Il avait toujours pensé que Dean était le bon petit soldat ; toujours cru que Dean était plus aimé de John. Visiblement, il se trompait. Et sa colère, son ressentiment pour son père ne fit qu'augmenter.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, bien décidé à donner voix à ses pensées, il se ravisa. En réalité, il était plus triste qu'énervé et Dean n'avait pas besoin d'un frère énervé. Dean avait besoin de soutien maintenant et Sam était bien décidé à le lui donner sans compter.

-- Quel est le rapport entre ça et le fait que tu sois pas allé à la fac ? demanda-t-il. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit. Il connaissait la réponse.

--Tu voulais me protéger, murmura-t-il, les yeux de nouveau plein de larmes. Il arrêta de marcher, regarda son frère. Étendu sur son lit, ses cicatrices rouges contrastaient violemment avec la pâleur de son visage. Il avait l'air tellement faible... Dean ouvrit les yeux. Son regard clair et droit se posa sur Sam; il était de nouveau maître de lui-même. Sam l'admira pour ça. Il n'y avait pas 1 heure, son frère semblait prêt à s'effondrer et là, il était parfaitement calme.

--Tu ne m'as pas obligé à faire quoi que ce soit, crois-moi, affirma-t-il. Il s'agita un peu sous le regard dubitatif de Sam.

--D'accord, admit-il après quelques seondes. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Sam lui lança un regard appuyé, visiblement pas convaincu. "Peut-êre? " interroga-t-il du regard.

--En réalité, continua Dean, le regard et la voix plus assurés, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire après le lycée. Cela me semblait tellement étrange de pouvoir quitter cette vie, tu sais ? D'oublier les gens désespérés, la mort de Maman, la chasse de Papa... Je pouvais enfin faire quelque chose pour moi et moi seul et je ne savais pas comment. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. J'avais toujours du m'occuper de toi ou de Papa. Et il m'a donné une raison de rester, de ne pas tenter cette vie étrange et terrifiante loin de vous. Au regard interrogateur de son frère, il s'expliqua.

--Je pense que j'étais effrayé de partir et quand Papa m'a frappé... Il s'arrêta un instant, ferma brièvement les yeux, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-- Quand Papa m'a frappé, je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il pourrait te faire, fit doucement Dean. Et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas partir, que je ne pouvais pas aller à l'université parce qu'il pouvait te faire du mal. Et à l'époque, ce n'était pas si absurde; vous vous engueuliez tout le temps. Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin d'être saoul pour devenir violent avec toi.

--Mais quand moi je suis parti, tu aurais pu...

-- Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé pourquoi je ne voulais pas partir. Dean fixa Sam droit dans les yeux. Une force, une détermination, une volonté extrême se lisaient dans son regard.

-- Sam, j'adore cette vie, déclara-t-il. Je ne l'adore pas, je l'aime profondément, corrigea-t-il. J'aime pouvoir aider les gens, j'aime me battre et tuer des monstres, des esprits et tout le reste. J'aime savoir que j'ai sauvé le vie de quelqu'un; que les gens se souviendront de moi comme de quelqu'un qui les a aidés, qui a rendu leur vie meilleure. Dean parlait avec tant de conviction que Sam se sentit se transformer en petit enfant de 4 ans, ce même petit garçon qui pensait que son grand-frère pouvait sauver le monde de tous ses malheurs. L'admiration sans borne qu'il avait à l'époque renaissait en lui. Sauf que cette fois, cette admiration était mêlée d'un sentiment plus profond: un respect immense pour quelqu'un qui donnait sans compter, sans s'être jamais préoccupé de ses propres désirs. Sam ne pensait pas que Dean pouvait sauver le monde; il en était certain. Un sourire enfantin apparut sur ses lèvres.

-- Tu es un vrai héros, tu sais? Comme prévu, une légère coloration apparut sur les joues de Dean. Il détourna la tête, visiblement gêné. Ce qui amusa Sam au plus haut point. Il s'assit sur le lit de son frère et réprima l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui prit la main la serra; un geste affectif, une petite touche d'amour.

-- Dean? Ce-dernier avait toujours la tête tournée. A son manque de réponse, Sam se leva silencieusement, étendit une couverture sur l'homme endormi avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'allonger. Son grand-frère dormait, Sam ne craignait plus les cauchemars.

**Fin **du chapitre 3

A suivre

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus. Un commentaire, une remarque, une critique? N'hésitez pas et cliquez sur le petit bouton "review" ;-)

Joyeux Noël à tous et à très bientôt !

L'insomnie des étoiles, heureuse d'être de retour


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : _voir chap. 1

_Chapitre n°: _4

N_otes de l'auteur : _La muse est revenue donc, me revoilà! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée... Emilie, tu as la réponse à ta question!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Le paysage est vraiment sublime, "songea Sam en inspirant à fond l'air frais et vif.

Il promena autour de lui un regard émerveillé: il se trouvait sur le chemin de crête sinueux d'une montagne. Le soleil inondait la vallée, les arbres étaient teintés de rouge, d'orange et de vert. Une odeur de sapin et de terre humide envahissait l'air; le jeune homme pouvait sentir un feu de bois qui venait du petit village en contrebas.

-- Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fiches? Tu traînes? La voix de Dean le fit sursauter. Son frère l'attendait, une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. Les deux hommes, après la soirée bouleversante de la veille, avaient décidé qu'une promenade en forêt au coeur de la nature silencieuse leur ferait le plus grand bien.

C'était Sam qui avait eu l'idée en se réveillant ce matin. Il en avait tout de suite fait part à Dean et à sa plus grande surprise, ce-dernier avait accepté. Le jeune frère avait aussitôt posé des conditions: pas question que Dean ne porte quoi que ce soit ni que leur randonnée comprenne une côte abrupte.

-- C'est pas une randonnée que tu proposes, c'est une ballade de grand-mère! avait ironisé Dean. Mais Sam était resté intraitable. Les deux hommes avaient besoin d'un peu d'exercice pour détendre leurs muscles mais pas question de s'épuiser.

Le problème, c'était qu'avec Dean, un peu d'exercice signifiait "randonnée sans pause au pas de course", ce qui ne correspondait absolument pas à ce que Sam avait en tête. Le jeune homme ne se pressa donc pas pour rejoindre son frère. En plus, il avait quand même sur son dos 2 litres d'eau, des sandwichs et des pulls ainsi qu'une trousse médicale d'urgences chargée avec tout ce qu'il fallait ("et tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas", aurait ajouté Dean).

-- On fait une pause? suggéra Sam en atteignant son frère. Il en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Dean était toujours un peu pâle, ses yeux verts restaient cernés mais il semblait moins tourmenté que la veille. Comme Sam l'espérait, l'air de la montagne lui faisait du bien.

-- Déjà ? fit Dean. Il n'est même pas midi !

-- Il est 13h30 et on marche depuis plus de 3 heures, corrigea Sam. Fais ce que tu veux mais moi j'ai faim et je meurs de soif. Sur ce, il posa son sac sur le bord du chemin, s'accroupit et sortit l'eau et le déjeuner. Son frère soupira et s'installa lui aussi par terre, maugréant contre « ces petits frères qui n'avaient aucune endurance ». Sam masqua son sourire ; Dean pouvait grogner tout ce qu'il voulait, au moins il se reposait.

-- Jambon ou poulet? demanda-t-il en sortant deux paquets en aluminium de son sac. Seul le silence lui répondit. Et comme Sam n'était absolument pas intéressé par ce que le silence avait à dire, il se tourna vers son frère. Un sourire franchit les lèvres du jeune homme. Dean était allongé sur l'herbe, les mains croisées sous la tête, les yeux fermés. Son visage était légèrement tourné vers le soleil, sa respiration était régulière. L'image même de la sérénité.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de 24 heures, une admiration profonde monta en Sam. Dean accomplissait ce que lui avait tant de mal à faire: se détendre malgré les circonstances.

Sam n'avait jamais réussi à se décontracter après une mission. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il avait toujours été réticent à chasser. Ce travail le hantait. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage des victimes, des monstres hideux qu'il avait exterminés. Ces images provoquaient chez lui des insomnies dont il avait du mal à se défaire.

Dean n'avait jamais eu l'air affecté par les missions. Sam l'avait toujours vu s'endormir le plus tranquillement du monde, même après une chasse qui l'empêchait de dormir pendant des jours. A l'exception de la nuit dernière.

En repensant à cette nuit, Sam sentit de nouveau un frisson de terreur le parcourir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Voir Dean dans un tel état de détresse avait été quelque chose d'inédit pour lui.

La voix de son frère interrompit ses sombres idées.

-- Ingénieur en aéronautique, fit Dean en ouvrant les yeux.

-- Quoi ? demanda Sam.

-- Je voulais être ingénieur en aéronautique. Au lieu d'apprécier le fait que Dean lui parle volontairement de ses aspirations passées, Sam ne put se retenir:

-- Je croyais que tu avais peur des avions, objecta-t-il, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-- Des crashs d'avion! corrigea Dean avec un froncement de sourcils. Et puis, un avion ça ne peut pas tomber si c'est conçu par quelqu'un de compétent! Sam eut un petit rire. L'arrogance de Dean était de la taille d'une petite planète.

-- Tu savais où tu voulais aller? demanda-t-il. Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui ne comprit pas la phrase.

-- Comme université, précisa Sam.

-- Oh… J'étais pris à HighTechnics, répondit son frère avec un haussement d'épaules.

-- Ouah! souffla Sam en baissant la tête. HighTechnics était l'une des meilleures universités d'ingénieurs du pays. Il posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

-- Tu n'as jamais regretté? demanda-t-il doucement. Il craignait la réponse de son frère. Après tout, c'était en partie à cause de lui que Dean était resté à chasser avec leur père..

-- Honnêtement? fit Dean en se relevant sur les coudes. Il hésita un instant puis continua doucement.

-- HighTechnics fait des cours pour adultes. Sam tressaillit. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées à peine une semaine plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Flashback Épisode 1.16 Shadow_

-- Tu veux retourner à la fac de droit? demanda Dean.

-- Ouai, dès qu'on aura tué le Démon aux yeux jaunes. Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

_Fin Flashback_

Si Sam avait bien compris son frère, lui aussi voulait commencer l'université après le démon. Mais…

-- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas arrêter de chasser, objecta-t-il, assis en tailleur face à Dean.

-- C'est vrai, affirma Dean; je ne compte pas m'arrêter de chasser.

-- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Sam. Suivre des cours pendant que tu chasses? Réviser tes exams entre deux démons? Lire les bouquins dans des motels? Le jeune homme s'énervait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Dean veuille faire des études sans arrêter la vie que leur avait imposée leur père.

-- Je l'ai déjà fait, rétorqua Dean, un peu sèchement. Toute mon année de Terminale. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-- Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose! s'exclama-t-il. Crois-moi, la terminale, c'est un jeu d'enfant par rapport à la fac. Tu ne peux pas comparer les deux!

-- Et puis, continua Dean d'un ton un peu plus acerbe, là, ce sera plus facile; je n'aurai pas à m'occuper de mon petit frère. Sam secoua la tête.

-- Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, Dean déclara-t-il, plus calme. Il devait absolument faire comprendre à son frère que son idée était complètement saugrenue. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune idée des sacrifices qu'exigeait le travail universitaire.

-- Je le fais déjà, fit Dean à voix basse en penchant la tête vers le sol. Sam en perdit la voix, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

-- Je me suis inscrit à HighTech la deuxième année où tu es parti. Ils ont un programme de cours par internet. Je fais chaque année d'école en deux ans. Sam ne pouvait toujours pas articuler un son. Un profond sentiment de trahison montait en lui.

-- Tu ne voulais pas que je parte, fit-il faiblement. Tu mas jugé en traître quand je suis allé à Stanford. Tu m'as redis la semaine dernière que tu voulais que je reste et tout ça pour quoi? Le ton de sa voix montait. Tu ne veux pas que je fasse des études alors que toi tu en fais! Alors que toi …

-- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sacrifier tes rêves! contra Dean. Jamais! Je veux juste que tu ne tournes pas le dos à ta famille pour la seconde fois de ta vie. Tu peux comprendre ça?

-- Je n'ai jamais tourné…Sam s'interrompit, ferma les yeux.

Son frère avait raison; il avait raison. Son départ pour Stanford avait été motivé autant par les études que par le besoin de quitter la vie qu'il menait avec Dean et John. Pendant 4 ans, il ne les avait pas appelés, n'avait jamais répondu à leurs mails ou aux sms de Dean. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère avait vécu à cette époque. Il savait juste que cela avait été dur pour Dean. Il avait après tout protégé son petit-frère avec tout son pouvoir, tout ça pour être abandonné à la première occasion. Dean voulait juste éviter que cela se reproduise. Et ça, Sam pouvait le comprendre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien étudiant en droit. Il n'en revenait pas. Son frère, l'homme le plus macho de la terre, celui qui préférait et de loin, exterminer un démon à coup de gros sel que regarder un film, son grand-frère Dean était en réalité un étudiant dans l'une des meilleures fac du pays…C'était un sujet inépuisable de moqueries!

-- Alors comme ça, tu es un intello? Je parie que tu es du genre à venir poser des questions au prof après la fin des cours; et à faire les yeux doux quand tu rends un devoir en retard!

-- Ha ha ha! s'exclama Dean sans rigoler. Tu es absolument hilarant. Déjà, on n'est pas en amphi alors, poser des questions à la fin des cours, c'est pas possible. Ensuite, je ne rends jamais mes devoirs en retard et… Il s'arrêta de parler et rougit légèrement en réalisant de ce qu'il avait dit. Son petit-frère pleurait littéralement de rire.

-- Alors comme ça, tu ne rends jamais un devoir en retard? Qui aurait pu croire ça de la part du Grand Dean Winchester? Voyant le regard que lui lançait son frère, Sam décida d'arrêter.

-- Tu es en quelle année? demanda-t-il.

-- Ça fait 4 ans que je suis à HighTech. Je commence ma troisième année dans une semaine.

-- Et c'est une école en…

-- 5 ans pour avoir le diplôme d'ingénieur, 8 si on veut aller jusqu'au doctorat. Sam fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. En faisant chaque année en 2 ans, Dean en avait au minimum pour 10 ans. Il donna un coup de poing affectueux sur les jambes de son frère.

-- Mon vieux, j'en reviens pas! C'est génial! Un sourire hésitant apparut sur les lèvres de Dean. Son frère était fier de lui, il était content.

-- Ouai, hein? dit-il d'une petite voix, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-- Passe-moi un sandwich! Sam rigola et lui envoya un paquet . Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

-- Tu sais, j'ai toujours apprécié les sacrifices que tu as fait pour moi.. Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais ...

-- Sam, grogna Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On ne pourrait pas arrêter? Sérieusement, entre hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu ma dose de conversations émotionnelles...Là maintenant, j'ai faim.

-- Juste une chose...

-- Sam!

-- Tu crois qu'ils font des cours par internet à Stanford?

**---------------------------- Fin de la fanfiction ----------------------------------------------**

_**Notes de l'auteur: **_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapître vous a plu. J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal avec les fins d'histoire (comme vous voyez, ça m'a juste pris 10 mois pour terminer cette fic!).

Un Grand Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et à tous ceux qui lisent ;-)


End file.
